La chaleur d'une danse
by STUPIDmarimo
Summary: La danse est un art, un art sensuel et excitant. Lorsque son corps glisse autour de cette barre de métal, il croit devenir fou, il sens une chaleur l'envahir et se rend compte qu'il est hypnotisé par ses courbes alléchantes, ses mouvements gracieux et son air hautain. Elle représente le danger et l'interdit, elle est ce qu'il veut obtenir.


_**La Chaleur d'une Danse**_

 ** _E_** xténué. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait résumer mon état après une si longue journée de travail. Mes pieds me portaient à travers les rues sombres de la ville, à cette heure tardive les bars étaient déjà en train de se vider. La seule solution pour boire un verre était une boîte de strip tease ou alors simplement rentrer dans mon appartement, grand, vide et dans lequel j'aurais été seul jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ce fût donc dans un soupir que je me laissais porter vers les quartiers malfamés.  
Une musique me parvint alors aux oreilles et mon regard se posa sur l'"Underworld", une bâtisse sombre et lugubre qui semblait peu fréquentable. J'haussaialors simplement les épaules à cette pensée, tant qu'il y avait de l'alcool, du monde et un endroit pour s'asseoir peu m'importait. En passant devant le videur endormi, je poussai un grognement mécontent. L'homme empestait le whisky à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je poussai donc la porte puis détaillai rapidement la clientèle, seulement quelques pervers qui ne pouvaient lâcher la blonde aux yeux chocolats qui dansait les seins nus sur l'estrade jouant avec la barre comme si elle ne ressentait aucune gêne à faire ce métier. En parlant de l'estrade, celle-ci n'était rien de plus qu'une scène en bois avec une petite piste qui s'avançait jusqu'au centre de la pièce c'était au bout de celle-ci qu'il y avait la barre en métal sur laquelle les jeunes femmes se déhanchaient sans honte. Je ne pensais même pas avoir envie de rester là, jusqu'au moment où la musique qui passait s'arrêta et qu'une autre jeune femme vint m'agripper le bras pour m'entraîner sur l'un des canapés mis à disposition pour leurs clients.

\- Que désire le beau jeune homme?

Son sourire était faux et forcé, ses cheveux rouges semblaient avoir perdu l'éclat qu'ils avaient eu autre fois et ses yeux bruns exprimaient son désir de fuir cet endroit. Décidément c'était pire qu'un taudis et les femmes qu'on nous proposait n'avaient aucune envie d'être présentes ici.

\- Un bourbon s'il vous plaît.

Elle fût étonnée par ma politesse et probablement par l'absence du sourire lubrique qu'affichait les quelques hommes présents non loin de moi. Occupé à détailler ce lieu répugnant je ne mettais pas rendu compte de l'arrivée de la nouvelle danseuse ni même que le son que crachait les petits hauts parleurs de chaque côté de la scène n'était pas un vieux bruit de fond mais bel et bien une chanson..

 _"But I got a girl who can put on the show. The dollar decides how far you can go with her.."_

C'est alors que je reportai mon attention sur la scène. Cette musique provocante me forçait à regarder quel genre de femme dansait là-dessus. Cette femme se trouva être d'une beauté fascinante, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres comme la nuit, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir un jour vu une personne aussi ensorcelante. Chaque fois que le refrain revenait ses actions collaient aux paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de me questionner sur le nombre de fois où elle avait bougé son corps de cette manière. Ses mains glissant sur la barre, sa langue léchant ses lèvres pour les humidifier ce qui les faisait briller sous la lumière des projecteurs, sa danse était douce et sensuelle. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette déesse, de ses courbes généreuses qui semblaient si agréables à toucher, j'aurais tellement aimé accompagner ses mouvements, laisser mes mains glisser sur sa taille et ses hanches.

 _"She don't play nice but she makes me beg her. She drops that dress around her legs.."_

Lorsque la robe glissa le long de ses longues jambes parfaites je déglutis difficilement, sentant la soif me tirailler, je cherchai la serveuse des yeux c'est alors que mon verre arriva. Je l'attrapai de ma main gauche et bus une petite gorgée qui me brûla un peu plus la gorge tandis que je reposais automatiquement mes yeux sur ma belle danseuse. Son corps éclairait la pièce et c'est à cet instant que je me permettais de penser que je voulais une femme comme elle, qui m'appartiendrait avec son regard froid et hautain ainsi que son corps qui faisait tellement d'envieux. Je commençai véritablement à avoir chaud en regardant cette danse obscène et sensuelle, j'avais véritablement envie de faire glisser mes lèvres sur sa peau, sur son cou, son buste et caresser sa poitrine du bout de mes doigts. Je voulais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, pouvoir la serrer contre moi tout en caressant ses formes généreuses, faire parcourir mes doigts sur sa joue puis descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses me délectant de chaque parcelle de sa peau.

 _"There's nothing hotter than.."_

C'était bien vrai, il n'y avait rien de plus ardents que cette femme qui, uniquement par ses mouvements rythmés, brûlait mon être et mon âme. Je la suppliai du regard pour qu'elle arrête de me narguer mais j'avais tellement envie de la voir comme ceci encore et encore, à n'en plus jamais finir. Je voulais que cet instant dure plus longtemps afin que je puisse rêver d'elle un peu plus. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom à cette sensation qui me piquait la peau et cette voix dans mon esprit qui me hurlait de la toucher pour sentir le contact de sa peau blanche et sans défaut.

 _"And I'm sitting right by the stage with this porn star dancing."_

La dernière phrase de la chanson, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine ainsi. Assis là, à fixer la scène ou plutôt à fixer la danseuse s'éloigner peu à peu de moi. Je me tournai vers les autres pervers qui n'avait pas semblé aussi captivé que moi par cette danse. Une seule question tournait en boucle dans ma tête, une unique question qui n'avait sans doute pas son importance.

\- Hey toi! Comment s'appelait la danseuse?

L'homme que j'interrogeais et qui semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'année posa son regard sur moi. J'eus alors l'impression qu'il avait vu des centaines de femmes se déhancher à moitié nue alors que celle-ci, s'était contentée de retirer uniquement sa robe comme si elle se fichait pas mal du regard de ces hommes immondes.

Cette femme là? C'était Minerva mais vous perdez votre temps, elle n'est pas du genre facile si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

En vérité je n'avais écouté que son nom et je n'avais pas prêté plus d'attention que cela au reste de sa phrase. Minerva. J'affichai un petit sourire en coin et déposai sur un bout de serviette, qui servait alors de sous-verre, le nom de la danseuse puis le mien..

 **"Pour Minerva de la part de Sting Eucliff"**

Je tirais alors la serviette de sous le verre et la déposai sur le comptoir avec ma carte de visite et l'argent pour payer le bourbon avant de quitter cet endroit miteux, un sourire satisfait et éphémère sur les lèvres. J'avais l'espoir qu'un jour j'aurais de ses nouvelles.. mais je savais pertinemment que c'était vain d'espérer un appel de cette brune si ténébreuse qui me faisait tant vibrer.

 ** **FIN.****


End file.
